deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Hi Haegemonia, I would just like to ask you if you could move my Fan-Fiction, Ishimura Nightmare, to the DSFanon Wikia, because I don't know how to do it. Thank you. -X-T- 12:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't move blogs between wikis; what you will have to do is create a blog on the DSFanon wiki and copy and paste your fanon from here to there. On the other hand, if you want the fanon moved to the forums of this wiki, that I can do. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok, I have moved it now. What should I do about the original on my blog here? Shadow Hunter XT 00:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I can just delete that for you if you're done with the original blog post; just give me the go-ahead --Haegemonia(talk) 01:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any way to move the comments to my blog on DSF-wikia? Shadow Hunter XT 10:24, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid not; the comments are treated as quasi-articles by the system, so they can't be moved between wikis either. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Okay, thank you very much. I will make sure to post at DSF-wikia now. Shadow Hunter XT 05:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Article Deletion Why did you delete the dead space cheats article. :I deleted your article because we already deal with the cheats for Dead Space in another article; it was redundant and unneeded. Also, in the future, please post all queries such as this on the talk page of whatever user you are trying to contact. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Sorry then. I thought you were just deleting the article for fun. halseymj 14:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins here delete articles "just for fun", only when there is a good reason. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Sorry about anything I did then. halseymj 13:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, you're doing fine :) --Haegemonia(talk) 13:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Real quick, where is the article about dead space cheats, I have some helpful points to add. halseymj 14:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Right here. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks, And I didn't know you were an admin. You probaly just should have told me and I would have deleted it halseymj 15:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::What was wrong with my other page now? Halseymj 20:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::If you mean the "Glitched Necromorph" article, it unneeded as we don't typically give individual bugs and glitches their own articles; whereas if your referring to the voting article, I moved it to the forum, where it belongs. If you need additional info on article guidelines, I would suggest reading the site's rules and policies, located under the "Community" tab. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This Image Because I have been able to waste significant time simply staring at that image, allow me to provide this link. And no, it's not as bad as one of S's somewhat lethal links. Made a more detailed accounting of some of what I've been up to on Subbles talk page, but wanted to make sure I got a Hello-No-Am-Not-Dead message here as well. Auguststorm1945 11:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I can appreciate being awestruck by that image; the glory of Gary-Busey-Recursive-Puppet-Man is difficult to ignore. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) That one forum Part of the issue is that a contributor, Unus Mundus, recently stated his....dissatisfaction with fan fiction in general; the fan fiction authors mentioned in the original posting (I think Halseymj meant to create a poll), notably PowerSeeker and Captain tweed reacted badly. I simply want to avoid the conflict worsening, if at all possible. Auguststorm1945 02:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I understand... Well, I suppose, if you want, you can move the thread to the Fanon Wiki's forum, so the thread can still exist while ending the fight on this end (plus, over there it's highly unlikely to see any incidents like this, given it is a fanon wiki). --Haegemonia(talk) 02:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ' Hey this wiki anon is ruining the Dead Space 2 page. Can you get him kicked or something? He screwed with the page twice already and all i can do is fix them. Im starting to get annoyed. (Teh CrackShot 05:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) Forget it. He stopped after i fixed the page 3 times by easily pressing undo. Ill contact you if it happens again, (Teh CrackShot 05:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC)) :Don't worry, I've already banned said user; thanks for the heads-up. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just doing my part in keeping this community clean (Teh CrackShot 02:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Infector page Hiya. Sumone has been messing with the infector page. They erased all the content and then inserted rather explicit words into the page. Can u do summat about it? PowerSeeker 20:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Already on it laddy, thanks for your concern though. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi. Can you check out the DeadSpace 3 forum for me? I read it and what is it in is very graphic and disgusting. An unknow user who will not make an account keeps posting stuff about gay tom cruise and necromorphs that sling faeces. Then at the end he says FUCK POWERSEEKER and continues to bad mouth me. Please, can you help me? :( PowerSeeker 11:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I undid said user's edits and have banned him for vandalism and harassment; thank you for keeping me abridged of this. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Hey, Haegemonia, be a champ and block him: 92.251.187.234. Tell me once you do, so that I can revert my page back to its pre-vandalized state. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (btw, not quite related but, I am proposing myself for administration duties. You have to agree that for quite sometime now, it's only you Auguststorm, and Subtank, who shows up now and then. Plus all of you are located in N.A., while I'm in Europe, which would help moderating the wiki in a more "around the clock" basis.) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) In regards the recent 'nomination' I for one am opposed to him becoming an admin. He is very mean in his reason for deletion and he uses a lot of technical wording for the articles. Also, he doesnt even consider other peoples time and work and wont even discuss the material in the article nominated for deletion. He is a dictator and just because he's greek and a computer thing or summat, doesnt mean he is good for the job. Thank you Haegemonia for your time PowerSeeker 21:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : @Noemon I have dealt with the vandal and have reverted your page to its pre-vandalized state; on the matter of adminship, I am sorry but I do not believe the wiki needs any additional sysops at this time. While I appreciate the offer of help, the wiki is fairly quiet at this time (unsurprising, given there has not been any major Dead Space- related releases in the past while and, what's more, our articles are the most part quite comprehensive and accurate, meaning the amount of editing required is fairly low). However, should we require admins in the future, you will certainly be up for consideration, given your apparent technical aptitude (while most sysops across most wikis do not have nor require great levels of such skills, those who do possess knowledge, such as the supremely talented Subtank, can be extraordinarily helpful for wikis). Mind you, I would be remiss if I also didn't mention that the primary consideration of such privileges are interpersonal skills, so it is important to remember (if you are still interested if and when a sysop position opens up) that is what you will mainly be judged by. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, I understand. Oh, and thanks for reverting my page yourself, I hope you did not lose the game, when you did! (you lost it now, though :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Haegemonia Hello, this is Supertologist. I was currently looking at the Templates page to find out how to modify my Signature. You know, this one: Supertologist 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I've seen most of the Administrators have their own Signatures modified to look different colors. May you lend me a hand? I can't seem to change mine, and I read the article, but I can't seem to figure it out. Supertologist 06:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's pretty easy; just go to your preferences, scroll down to the signatures section, then check the box that says "Custom Signature". Once you've done this, just modify your signature in the box provided and save your changes when you're done. As an example, my signature looks like this: Haegemonia(talk). --Haegemonia(talk) 11:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : : :OK, thanks! I have figured it out. Supertologist 16:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Delete a Page Hey Haegemonia, there is a new page, "Isaac is Hot!!". It needs to be deleted. Supertologist (talk) 22:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Leave Message Issue? Hyvää iltaa, Haegemonia! :P Please fill me in on this one; is there a wiki wide problem that for some reason makes the "Leave Message" button on users' talk pages disappear, or is it just me? EDIT: Hm, I just noticed some changes in the profile pages as well, so I'm inclined to believe that the system must be undergoing changes, no? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, it appears there has been some change to the coding for all the wikis; so, yeah, it appears to be something being updated on Wikia Central's end.--Haegemonia(talk) 17:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) To Any Administrator Hello, Supertologist here, and I am requesting a warning against Wikia Contributor . They violated another User's Talk Page. He or she put some stuff up there that I'd rather not speak about. I think it's an User that already has an account, but is too afraid to get banned. This is to any Administrator who can react whenever possible. Supertologist (talk) 15:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the info; he's banned now. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so you know, the IP is indeed Irish, like one of our registered contributors. Like the IP of the person that had vandalized my page a while back. I've talked to Auguststorm already about my concerns. If you'd want me to elaborate, let's have a chat in the IRC channel :) (EDIT: woops, it was meant as a reply to Haegemonia, but I can tell you as well, Supetologist, if I ever stumble upon you in the chat) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, I'd like to know more about this for future reference. Supertologist (talk) 21:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Oops, it's OK. Supertologist (talk) 22:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Even MORE Vandalism Once again, some Wikia Contributor has decided to fill the Lurker Page with... stuff. Here is . He repeatedly did it. I don't know whether it's me, but we have been getting recent vandalisms lately. Supertologist (talk) 05:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) There is also who also changed some info. Look at the recent edits, and you will see what they've done. Luckily someone was there to undo it, so credit goes to them. I have a feeling that the vandalisms are not coincidental... Supertologist (talk) 05:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if it is the work of one person, it matters not, as it takes far more time and effort to get new IP addresses and to vandalize pages then it does for us to simply undo the edits and ban the perpetrator; generally speaking, these sorts of individuals aren't willing to put that much effort into deleterious enterprises if their work is quickly undone thereafter. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, much activity we had today , but not of the good kind :P :Please, do ban the IP address 68.91.26.68 and the user FISH FISH FISH FISH!!!!!. The reason is pretty obvious and massive :P . Well, that's all. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Wow... That was some vandal, thank god MasterM was there; sorry about not being there, right now my plate is full with some matters. Anyway, I think I'll try and get some way of keeping contact with the wiki during the day, problem is that my place of work does not allow any electronic device capable of capturing and/or transmitting data to be brought in. I'll try and see if if I can use one of the on-site public connections, it's not like it'll affect my productivity. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Hey, I was just wondering why there aren't any icons for Aftermath and Severed that show up at the top of pages where they are listed in "Appearances". Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 00:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Huh, didn't realize we were missing those; well, you'll want to contact Subtank then, that's her department. She might be incommunicado for now though, so if she doesn't respond after a while I'll see what I can set up on my end. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : : :Alright, thanks. I'll get right on that, and I guess I'll let you know if she's too busy or something. AFriendlyNecromorph 05:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Question I have asked another admin for help but have got no response, typical, but I want to know how to disable or delte my account from this wiki. I find the people horrible and unbelievable rude and feel I have to go before I end up doing something I will regret PowerSeeker 16:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm afraid there is no way to "delete" your account from the wiki, as your account is the same one for all wikis on wikia, merely with different wiki-specific data. The most you can do is remove everything from your userpage and talk page, but other then that you can't delete your profile. :I'm sorry you have found the other users of this wiki to be disagreeable towards you; while I don't know what transpired to bring you to this point, I do wish you the best going forward. --Haegemonia(talk) 18:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Haegemonia, as its a matter of record, I'm going to restore the talk page - the "inactive" account is still active on other sites, I believe, such as here; additionally, given that she requested the profile be rendered "disabled" or "deleted", I believe blocking that account may be necessary. Prior to taking action, I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter. Auguststorm1945 15:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::From what I understood she only desired the account inactive on this wiki, not for all the others as well; given said user is no longer active on this particular wiki, I am uncertain as to why her talk page would be needed, but if you feel it best, go ahead. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Topic Hi, my account on this site is Xenomorph2012. My account was hacked and the password changed so I cant access it, further more, the person behind it is using it to badmouth me and make me look like a massive jerk. Is there anything you can do because I've read my own talk page and other users talk pages and I cannot believe what has happened. I just want to stop this before the entire communtiy alienates me. :I'm afraid there is nothing I can do from my end; you would have to contact Wikia Central for assistance on this matter. The most I can do is block the account for you to prevent any further malfeasance until you have had the account returned to you. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::"malfeasance".. Well, I just learnt a new word, thank you! Not that I can see me using it often, if ever using it at all, but the more you know. :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Capitalization Haege, I was hoping you could help me sort out some things regarding capitalization throughout this wiki. This is kinda very long, hope you don't mind, but if you can give me some guidelines on this it would really help speed up my editing here since I waste so much time pondering on the correct course of action regarding capitalizing. I notice a lot of words on this wiki recieving unneeded capitalization. Example: There are 8 major Decks on the USG Ishimura, including a Bridge. Since "Decks" is not referring to a specific deck, it shouldn't be capitalized, right? Also since "Bridge" is refering to "a" bridge, it too should not be capitalized, correct? Even if "Decks" and "Bridge" are linked to the article on Ishimura's decks and it's bridge, they should still not be capitalized because they are still refering to nonspecific locations. Example: ''There are 8 major decks on the USG ''Ishimura, including a bridge. Conversely, if you were to have a sentence with specific locations, they should be capitalized right? Example: Isaac visits the Medical Deck and Bridge in both Dead Space and Dead Space 2. ___________________________________________________ Moar questions: Regarding capitalization on in-universe items compared to an out-of-universe view on them. The article on the Kinesis and Stasis modules are currently recieving capitalization on the first word only, even in the title. We have titles looking like this: Stasis module____________________ Is this the correct format for a title containing words that aren't capitalized? Or should titles always be capitalized on major words regardless of the way they are capitalized elsewhere? Like this: Stasis Module____________________ Furthermore, on the subject of such an item. A stasis/kinesis module, when viewed from the eyes of someone living in the Dead Space universe, is just another piece of technology. They wouldn't capitalize oxygen canister or solar panel, why would they capitalize stasis/kinesis module. This is unless of course the singular words Stasis and Kinesis are supposed to be capitalized. Stasis and Kinesis are a game mechanic, and a feature of the player's arsenal. When talking about it from that point of view, I'm fairly sure it should be capitalized. However, when not speaking from the player's point of view, and rather from the view of someone in the Dead Space universe, Kinesis and Stasis are technologies, not features of something. Examples below. Example 1 (As a game feature): The player can use the Stasis ability to slow incoming Necromorphs. The Kinesis ability can also be used to pick up objects in the environment and throw them at the Necromorphs. Example 2 (As an acquirable item in the game): The Kinesis Module is a feature of Isaac's RIG that allows you to telekinetically pick up objects in the environment. Example 3 (From the view point of someone in the game universe): "Relax, kinesis modules are standard equipment for all engineers out there." Example 4 (From the view point of someone in the game universe): "Do you think we can slow those gears down if we put them in stasis?" All that extends to other things as well. I recently created an article on power cells, and have so far NOT been capitalizing the two words in any case. I did however capitalize the title of the new article as such: Power Cell_______________________ If you could give me some guidelines on all of these I would be very grateful. Normally I would just do what I thought was best and go with it no exceptions, but seeing as how this is everyone's wiki and I'm not the only editor, I was hoping we can come up with a guideline for everyone to try to create some consistency. I don't want to be capitalizing/not capitalizing things if everyone else is doing the exact opposite. And if you have read this far, please excuse my intense OCD. -Taco 01:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, don't worry, I myself have strong OCD tendencies; anywho, to answer your various questions: ::1) Indeed, things like "bridge" and "deck" should only be capitalized if referring to a specific area; if they are being used in general terms, they are not to be capitalized. ::2) Your aforementioned examples are indeed to be capitalized since they both serve as part of the name of the object (so it should be "Stasis Module" and "Kinesis Module"). ::3) For the bit on titles, please refer to the stickied topics section of the forums, where I have posted links to a guide on how to properly capitalize titles. ::4) We are not actually writing in-universe, rather, we are writing about the game as a surveyor and recorder of events and such; since we are not part of the universe, we do indeed capitalize anything specific to the Dead Space Universe; of course, be careful about this, as things like "stasis" may be used to just refer to a state of perceived inertia (i.e. standard definition of stasis in reality) and thus would not be capitalized (whereas if being used to refer to the state conferred by Stasis Modules or the verb for the conference itself, it would be "Stasis"). ::5) As a side note, when linking to pages, it is preferred to have the linked term to be completely hyperlinked rather then just the core term; thus, for example, the format would be power cells rather then power cells. :If you have any other questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask; however, I might not be able to get back to you right away as I'm about to turn in for the night. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : : : :__________________________________________________________ :Thank you Haege, that clears a bunch up. My OCD is content now. :-Taco 02:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New Articles Hey Haegemonia, I was taking a look at the DS movie articles, and I noticed that they were lacking links to other sites that have information and pictures of the actors. I am now wondering if we should create articles about the voice actors. Not many of the characters have links to websites with pictures of their voice actors, so I think it would be cool if one could just use a link on the character's page to see what the actors look like, instead of having to look them up without the use of a link. However, I fear that the articles may lack information, or there just might be too many articles to create. I would love to create these articles, but I will also be fine with it if you think they will just become clutter. Let me know what you think. Later. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 06:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to put actor profiles on here, go ahead; alot of the other wikis also do this, so I see no issue. --Haegemonia(talk) 11:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've been wanting to do this for a long time! Thanks! AFriendlyNecromorph 21:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Haegemonia. I'm a new user and I think your an admin? If not sorry for the mix up. I was wondering if their is anything I can do to help out. I have made a few minor edits in trivium but if their is anything more I can do, let me know. Bye for now EarthGov 22:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I am an admin (if you are ever uncertain of whom is an admin, just check under the Administrators section of the Community tab, or just click here); on the topic of helping out, we appreciate whatever and however much you can/feel like doing. As for specific things, we do need some help redoing the Dead Space: Extraction walkthrough, so if you think that might interest you, you can find more info in the forums. :Other then that, welcome to the wiki, and I hope you find everything here to your liking. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Dead Didely Birds DISCLAIMER: I hereby, take for granted that you have watched the film "Dead Birds" (as of now referred to as "it"). If you have not watched it, stop reading, go watch it, and then resume reading this post as normal. Haha, I have to say, that movie, had potential to be better than the final result. The creatures were pretty good; it was the first time, in quite some time, that in a horror film I became uneasy not only by the sound/music/atmopshere, but also from the creatures as well. But the story, oh the story. That's a whole other story (BA DUM TSSSS). As a base, it was not bad per se, but it was poorly executed, or should I say, not explained as much as it should? Many questions left unanswered. Like, what happened to the gold? ( my guess is, the writer's answer to that would be, as a character said, "the gold doesn't matter anymore". Nevertheless, I want to know! ) Why did the characters transform ? And quite some other stuff as well. Eh, as I said, the film could have been better. What were your thoughts aboot it? :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, the film left too many things unanswered (which, if done intentionally, is not a bad thing, but in this case it felt like improper writing masquerading as intentional ambiguity); personally, I thought the film was more "so-so", but still not bad for a relatively "small-time" film. If you liked that film, you might also enjoy Deathwatch and/or Ravenous; they're not the same in atmosphere as Dead Birds (particularly Ravenous, which has alot of dark humour) but they are stylistically very similar. On the other hand, if you want more suspense-driven cinema, I would highly recommend Loft and Cargo (there are, of course, a bunch of other such films, but I'm tired and these are the ones that first come to mind off the top of my head). --Haegemonia(talk) 01:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, I'll check them out eventually; I think I'll start with Ravenous. Anyway, now if you'll excuse me I have a bed to catch, good morning ! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization Help Hey, I'd like your opinion regarding the capitalization of the word "shard" when it is referring to the shard of the Red Marker. Would you mind responding here? Thanks. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 00:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oi back! We're still doing the review aren't we? You hadn't replied yet so...i dunno o.o How about we post what we have so far and then work on the rest? Gorvar 23:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should stick to the release timeframe we set up; besides, we still need to put in pictures and do some editing. Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 23:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good dude! Gorvar 07:35, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Concerns with the Wiki Haege, I have been having some serious problems with this particular wikia since I registered here. The editor is buggy way more than it should be, I can't open any links unless I right click and open in a new tab. Important parts of the site won't pop up their boxes, I can't edit puzzle sign templates...it just seems like a lot of stuff is outright broken on here. I went to a dozen different wikias and had zero problems, it's just this one. I use Firefox, but tried IE to see if it would fix the problem. Same thing. I've always assumed that Wikia's site infrastructure was shared across all topic sites, but it seems like this particular wiki is just plain messed up. Honestly it could be just me, and if it is do you have any suggestions on how to remedy my problem? Disabling my Ad Blocker does nothing, nor does switching my rendering app, and like I said it's just this site, not any other wikias. Also I have some concerns with some of the templates set up on the site. The chapter infoboxes are not properly set for correct alignment, they should be spaced from the article words but instead are intrusively touching them. It really looks rather awful, especially with the simple layout of the wiki. Your wisdom on these matters would as always be appreciated. -Taco 19:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I would actually recommend contacting Subtank, she's the expert on the technical aspects of this wiki; additionally, if Subtank is unable to help you (which is extremely unlikely), I would recommend trying out Opera as a web browser and see if that helps. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, Taco. I'm not trying to intrude, but I'd just like to mention that I've been experiencing the same problems as you. I'm not sure if this is another problem or if it was a change made to this wiki, but whenever I click on pictures, they don't enlarge into a smaller window on the same page like they did before. Another problem I have is that sometimes when I save a page, all of the content is deleted, so I have to undo that edit and try again. In fact, this happened today when I edited Lexine's page. :/ ::-- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I asked subtank to come over here and take a look NecroFriend, hopefully she can help us. -Taco 03:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yaayyy! :D -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::There's definitely something up with this wiki. Site individuality is always welcome, but the lack of important or even semi-useful features is not. I am truly sick of opening 3 tabs just to navigate to a page that has a working feature of the site when there is supposed to be a quick pop up for it on the page I'm working on. :::::-Taco 06:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I was summoned! :D :After reading your comment, it looks like a typical problem caused by the Wikia's Editing Program, or the Rich Text Editor. To disable the editor, simply head to and remove the check-mark on "Enable Rich Text Editor". :However, I could be wrong. If the above doesn't work, please upload a screenshot to the wiki along with the problem/bug/glitch. :I'll check the site's MediaWiki files, just in case. It could be something that is incompatible with the recent wiki updates made by Wikia.— subtank (7alk) 12:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I as well experience the issue with the images and some other links not working (the login link standing out) unless you open them in new tabs. I always thought these issues were universal to the wikias, not specific this one. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be my previous experimentation to remove Wikia's annoying pop-out... or not. The code, which you will find here titled "Pop-up remover", might be the cause of the problem... but don't worry, I've removed it following the implementation of the new Profile header by Wikia. ::Then again, it could be Wikia... as always.— subtank (7alk) 12:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I've also disable this hack. Do tell if the problem is solved... might be incompatible with the recent updates.— subtank (7alk) 12:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Pop up images are working now (why did you take them out in the first place? :P ) but the log-in link, still, only works if opened in a new tab. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Because I find them very annoying. :P :::::Apologies for the inconvenience. Didn't know it affected a majority of users and impacted the accessibility of the wiki. Guess experimentation is done... for now. However, log-in function/feature/ability should not be effected regardless of whatever hack used in the past; it works for me even with the hack in place.— subtank (7alk) 13:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Eh, you could have made it so that it takes you to the image's detailed info page, instead of doing nothing at all, when you clicked on an image. Anyway, that's fixed now :D . As for the log in action, I believe it's not only me who's having problems with it. Some time back, a user was also having problems logging in and had required assistance from Auguststorm. It turned out the log in functionality was not working properly for him either, and his problem was resolved when he opened the link in a new tab. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::EDIT: I don't know if you tinkered with anything else in the meanwhile, or if it has to do with cache, but the log-in link now works as intended. Yay! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That is what the hack does: clicking an image will redirect the user automatically to the file page. I guess it becomes incompatible as time passes... oh well. Worth it. :P — subtank (7alk) 13:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Woops, I guess I should have read the script :D ! Anyway, everything seems to be working now, so I'm off to watch yesterday's Futurama :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 13:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Glad your life is now easier Noeman, mine remains the same. Pictures seem to be redirecting to the file page now but thats the only change I've noticed. Disabling rich text does nothing for me. Like for Noeman, the Log In/Sign Up cannot be accessed unless opened in a new tab. I still can't edit puzzle piece templates, half of the site's blue rectangle box links are broken for me. Pressing the little "Edit" button for certain places does nothing. (Like in the new User Headers I though these were changed? Still Blue for me. and the "Edit" on templates and infoboxes, etc.) :::::::::Really subtank I think you should just back up the current source code and paste in the default wikia one. Completely start over with the default code and then add in all the modifications made in the past. I'm guessing all these problems are the result of an important sequence being broken or something. Seriously this is really bad, at least for me it is. A site error here and there is no big deal, but seriously about a third of the site's features are broken for me. I may be getting the worst of it but I know that pretty much everyone on here has some kind of problem exclusive to this wikia. -Taco 14:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah... sounds like your browser's cache hasn't been purged/refreshed. Do the following: Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 ::::::::::Mind posting details of your computer (i.e. Processor, OS), along with browser information (i.e. version). ::::::::::As for backing up: I have my own test wiki to test all these codes. I've implemented the code in two other wikis and they all worked fine (in other words, they are stable again) with the code I've created, including this one. To put it simply, all JS hacks have been standardised using Wookiepedia as an exemplary model, experimental JS removed and all known CCS issues fixed.— subtank (7alk) 15:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::I knew it had to be me, I disabled Javascript in Firefox options and lo and behold. Everything is fixed. Except for the new stuff that got broken... Enabled it again and everything started working correctly...until the original stuff became broken again. Repeated process, so far everything is fixed. Not expecting it to last. :::::::::::-Taco 15:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Everything works again! Great job, Subtank! Yay! :D -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope it stays this way, I powered off then came back and everything is still working. At least I know how to fix it now if it messes up again. Thanks for your help Subtank. -Taco 02:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :What the... *Readies baseball bat* Hey! You damn kids, get off my lawn! --Haegemonia(talk) 16:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) PowerSeeker/Xenomorph2012's Revenge Hi, I would like to report some vandalism from User:178.167.147.171 on both my own and Supertologist's Talk Page. There's no doubt that PowerSeeker/Xenomorph2012 is behind this. Thanks. -- Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am undoing the Edits she or he has made. I say he because it could be her brother again. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 23:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Bollocks, I'm sorry guys, I was away from my computer; thankfully Sulfur was kind enough to help out. Once again, my sincerest apologies for not being there to help out. --Haegemonia(talk) 00:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I do not accept your apology. I am just kidding! It is OK. As long as it is over. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 00:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes... It is indeed over. No... I think we're just getting started with these probldms. What makes you think Powerseeker? .... DS2117 :Smirks and turns to camera, slowly removing mask revealing Haegemonia is a mass of living vandalism edits* :MuahahahahaHahaHaHaaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAH!!! :*Scene fades to black* --Haegemonia(talk) 00:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wicked! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I think that would make the best ending to a horror movie. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 01:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, only if Uwe Boll directed it, since he's the greatest director eviaejd/mfs .sngir;iabgnam f;eon ofacviomgvfa[inms:... :Sorry, I think I just suffered a stroke from the sheer amount of sarcasm that sentence contained. --[[User:Haegemonia|Haegemonia](talk) 01:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 01:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, that was brilliant. :) However, I doubt it's over. Not with this person. My advice is, if you are witnessing an ongoing vandalism, just let the vandal do whatever they want and blow off steam (especially when the vandal is powerseeker (please, there are no brothers, sisters, or any other siblings, it's one person) who, as we know, always targets some specific pages). Eventually some administrator will block them, and then we should start reverting. Until the perpetrator is blocked, undoing their mess or interacting with them only motivates them to do more. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 06:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC)